


My Brothers Keeper

by merryholidays



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryholidays/pseuds/merryholidays
Summary: The bond of two brothers does not fade no matter when they part
Kudos: 5





	My Brothers Keeper

He shook him awake, a smile plastered on his face, "C'mon Tommy, I got a surprise waitin'." Joel ran out of the room and down the stairs with Tommy close behind. The table had been set with breakfast ready. 

"Now Hurry so we can open presents!"

"Where's mom and dad?" Tommy sat across from him.

"Work... where else would they be." Joel scoffed, "On the bright side, we've got the place to ourselves... again. Now hurry up, Thomas."

"Don't call me that." 

They scarfed down their food as quickly as they could and threw their plates in the sink, rushing over to the lit-up tree in the corner of the living room. Tommy looked around excitedly trying to choose which present to open first.

"Here, open this one, from me." Joel smiled and watched as Tommy shook the present in an attempt to guess what's inside before ripping it open. 

"No way... You got me Mario? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He threw himself into Joel and hugged him tightly.

"Anything for you, little brother." He smiled.

_

The streets were quiet... The building settled, they sat against the wall, tired, cold, and covered in clicker blood.

"How the hell did we get here?" Tommy breathed a sigh of relief.

Joel shook his head and closed his eyes, "Hell if I know."

"What I wouldn't do for a nice warm bed." They both chuckled and let themselves sink into the silence as they relaxed.

Joel pulled a flask from his jacket, taking a large swig before passing it to Tommy, "Merry Christmas to us right?" 

"Merry Christmas to us." Tommy drank as they laughed.

_

"Ain't no need for all this." Joel smiled.

"Like hell there ain't, it's my first Christmas with my brother again, I'm goin' all out!" Tommy and Joel raised their glass, causing an uproar of cheers throughout the mess hall.

"Good to have you back, Joel."

"Good to be back, Thomas."

"Oh fuck off." Tommy rolled his eyes and Joel laughed as they sipped from their cups, the room around them loud with music and kids running around. Christmas had felt dull for years, families broken apart, loved ones lost, but this was as close to Christmas as they'd felt in a long time.

_

December 25th, 2037. Who would've thought that this would be their last Christmas together, the past 5 years feeling like the longest of his life. As Tommy teased Joel about the length of his hair, Joel returning with jokes of his own, Maria watching the two bicker. Ellie, Jesse, and Dina out doing their own thing. The town sparkled with lights as families celebrated in the comfort of their own homes, a comfort that not many were blessed enough to have. But they did, and they were so damn lucky. However, of all the things Tommy could have been thankful for, he was thankful for his brother. So when Maria asked him what he wanted for Christmas he said, "Nothing, absolutely nothing." because all he ever needed, was right in front of him. 

_

And so he sat there, feet away from where he'd last seen Joel as he was lowered into the ground. He felt empty, cold. He sat there like a statue while the snow fell, alone and filled with regret as his eyes traced the frosted headstone. He'd felt like his life had lost meaning, like he'd lost his purpose without his brother. All he had left was the hope that they'd be united, that the Miller boys would soon be together after all, as he found the strength to get up and leave his brother once again, all he could do was whisper,

"Merry Christmas, big brother."


End file.
